Rising Moon
by animelee
Summary: Naruto never expected mating season to cause him so much trouble...then again neither did Sasuke. Yaoi, Narusasu, KakaIru. Read and Review.


**A/N: Hey guys! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Okay so this is a slight AU fic as in this one Orochimaru never bit Sasuke so he never left and Naruto had always know about the Kyuubi. It will contain Mpreg, Narusasu, KakaIru and others that will come later on. It finally happened! My constantly fluctuating computer crashed and took along with it most of my stories-takes a moment to sob- but fear not for I backed up some…some. Unfortunately Light in Darkness wasn't part and seeing as how I now only had broken pieces of its chapters I had to delete the story, AGAIN!-sorry you guys-but don't worry I did salvage most of the chapters and am currently continuing writing more so this is basically a revamp of the story. I trust you to read and tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

**Pairings: Narusasu, KakaIru.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi, Lemon, Lime, there will be appropriate warnings at the beginning of each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto…you would know.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"You sure you have to leave?"<p>

Sixteen year old Uzumaki Naruto questioned his friend as they stood outside the gates of Kumogakure.

It had been a month over two and a half years since they left Konoha, thirteen months since they departed with Killer B and three days since their return to Kumo and a lot of changes had occurred to the blond since then.

The once short boy had shot up to an impressive six foot four inch teen, his lanky frame replaced with hard, thick muscles that stretched over taught tan skin. His hair had grown out and now brushed the collar of his shirt with spiky bangs falling to his brow, still secured by his trusty forehead protector. He'd ditched his orange jumpsuit for skin tight black tee shirt and fitted orange jeans that hugged his muscular frame gained from hours of practice at Turtle Island, but the most stunning change of all were his eyes; mischievous naive cerulean orbs were now filled with the depth that came from wisdom and deeper understanding of things.

"I have been away long enough", Gaara replied, referring to when he had joined travelling with them about two years ago when they visited Suna "I need to return and help my siblings stabilize our village". Gaara's changes were less physical and defined but the calm turquoise of his eyes and lighter shade of bags under his eyes hinted at the inner peace that hadn't been there before. Though he was about a foot shorter than Naruto, the aura of intimidation and death surrounding him was large enough to overshadow any physical shortcomings. Now decked in a red vest with long-sleeved fishnet shirt underneath, beige cargo pants and a brown trench coat, Gaara stood with a certain controlled confidence he'd never had before. The red head had replaced his enormous gourd with a more subtle container in the shape of a guitar case, secured by the white sash he still wore.

"What do you really plan on doing once you go home?" Sasuke asked, and though the question as well as his expression appeared apathetic to anyone else, the red head and blond have been with him long enough to read the underlying curiosity in his words.

Gaara turned to study the Uchiha. Sasuke, like him and Naruto, had also undergone some sort of metamorphosis. He stood roughly a few inches shorter than Naruto, something that immensely pleased the blond and simultaneously pissed off the Uchiha. His raven hair styled in its natural fashion though the two silky strands on either side of his head had grown to chin length. The white shirt he wore, with wide kimono sleeves decorated with navy blue markings at the ends, was slightly parted to reveal the creamy skin and lean muscles of his chest. A sash, a lighter shade of blue than the one on his sleeves, was tied around his waist, the ends of it that fell to his right side was about knee length to his fitted black jeans while on the left side of his hip rested his chokuto; the sword which was given to him by the Raikage the day before they left Kumogakure.

Their changes had stunned each other when they had first been reunited three days ago after Killer B had taken Naruto and Gaara away to Turtle Island to learn to control their biju; of course the first thing Naruto did was to point out how much taller he was than Sasuke then proceeded to rub it in his face causing the annoyed Uchiha to counter with a scathing "even if you have a few inches on me, I have about a hundred plus I.Q points on you". Naruto had had replied with a steamy "bastard!" .And just like that it was like those months had vanished and they had never been separated.

"I want to make Suna a better place; I want to be looked up to. I want protect the village", Gaara replied tonelessly even as his eyes burned with passionate determination; contrasting greatly to the once lifeless eyes.

Naruto smirked. "Looks like we're going to be rivals on that; see who accomplishes what first". Sasuke just exhaled softly.

Gaara turned and began walking; he was some distance away when Naruto yelled. "Don't be a stranger Gaara! Visit Konoha sometime!"

The red head inclined his head slightly in their direction, and with his sharper eyes gained from merging with Kyuubi, Naruto could see the small smile that creped unto the Gaara's face the second before it disappeared. It was small, it was slight, but it was there and that's all that mattered.

"Let's go dobe", Sasuke said. Naruto turned to scowl at him. "Don't boss me around Sasuke-teme".

The Uchiha scoffed and began walking east, leaving Naruto with little choice but to follow.

It was odd to think that just a little over two years ago the two of them had left Konohagakure with help from Tsunade, Kakashi and Iruka after Naruto had almost been killed by some villagers. But looking back at it now the blond could only feel immense gratitude for it; he and Sasuke along with Gaara had travelled to ever single village in the five great nations and the things they had learned were irreplaceable, the changes in them incomprehensible. The process may not have been easy or enjoyable, contrarily it was extremely painful and slow, but it had worked, they **had** changed.

* * *

><p>Luscious greenery, beautiful flowers and active animals; the first signs of spring was already showing as they reached the Land of Waves three days later.<p>

"Nostalgic", Naruto murmured at the familiar topography. He remembered their first ever C-rank mission, he'd been such a brat and thrown such a tantrum that the third hokage had acquiesced and assigned them to protect the bridge builder, old man Tazuna. They had still been genin and none of them could have known that what was to be a simple bodyguard mission would have turned into a B-rank affair. It had been the stepping stone for a lot of things for the blond, most especially his friendship with Sasuke.

"Hey dobe", The Uchiha called quietly and Naruto looked over to him. Sasuke pointed to the sign on the bridge that had been the cause of the dispute between the village and a man named Gato.

There, written in bold fluid kanji was the sign: _The Great Naruto Bridge._

The blond was struck speechless, warmth flooding through his being, and then he huffed and murmured. "Tch, stupid old man, doing ridiculous things".

The village had changed since the last time they had been there that was for sure, Naruto mused. The once poor country now had an abundance of people and market interacting casually, most of them foreigners. He didn't doubt for one second that this was a result of the completed bridge, with a safer route now possible it was easy for people to go in and out of Wave without problem.

They came upon a familiar house and Naruto knocked twice then waited. Soon the door was opened by a twelve year old boy, he looked slightly bored until his eyes landed on them and promptly widened.

"Naruto-nii!" Inari gasped.

* * *

><p>It was approximately four days, nine hours and fifty-six seconds since they left Tazuna's house and Wave country that it started.<p>

His shirt clung to his body as sweat seemed to oozed from every pore, Naruto was well aware that the weather was mild today; the sun simply shining and not burning, the trees high enough and canopied enough to shield from the sun rays and there was even a warm breeze blowing but the blond couldn't help his perspiration. It felt so damn hot.

He wiped the sweat from his brows. Only to sigh in irritation as another quickly formed.

He knew Sasuke was shooting him curious glances as he was lagging behind, dragging his feet on the rainforest floor they were passing through but the blond didn't acknowledge the look. He wouldn't know what to say anyway, he just suddenly felt so hot and irritated and with his evolved senses causing the sights and sounds around him to increase tenfold his head was pounding with overload.

**What the hell is wrong with me?** He pondered. Was he getting sick? Highly unlikely as he'd rarely gotten sick his entire life and even when he did it was only for a couple of hours at the most. Kyuubi's healing ensured that.

"Will you hurry up dobe, we're losing sunlight", Sasuke called from the front.

Naruto glared at him. "Shut the hell up teme I'm keeping up just fine!" he shouted angrily. He couldn't help it, he felt irritated and too damn hot to put up with anything.

Sasuke shot him a scolding look, eyeing their distance apart. "There's about eleven feet of space between us idiot. So I wouldn't say you're keeping up fine at all".

The blond gritted his teeth against his rising temper; he was already struggling to keep his ears and tails in check, the last thing he wanted right now was to draw needless attention to himself. He did like Killer B had taught him and took in a deep, calming breath, repressing the demon chakra that cosigned with his emotions. Like clockwork, the feeling that his tails were about to burst out of the base of his spine stopped and his human ears that had begun to merge into his skin popped back to regular position while the ones that threatened to grow out of the top of his head disappeared. But the smell that wafted into his nose when he took that calming breath had him on edge, his body itching minutely.

He recognized the scent, at least to a degree; he had smelt it on some of the woodland animals they had been passing. Even now the rainforest was practically bathed in the scent of raging female animals within a two mile radius. It was the unmistakable smell of female pheromones, only this one was subtle; flicking in and out and a bit muskier with a touch of something…_breezy_.

Naruto gave a low groan as the scent shot straight to his groin which all of a sudden throbbed, yearning for the smallest contact.

**What the hell is going on**_?_ He growled internally.

"Naruto", Sasuke hissed, sounding annoyed "hurry up".

That's when the blond realized he'd been standing in the same spot for the last few moments. This time his growl was external, shocking himself with how **feral** it sounded.

He stomped forward, trying hard not to give into the impulse to rip the Uchiha's throat out. His pupils dilating slightly as the scent seemed to get stronger, taunting his senses. His cock twitched.

He looked around for the source of what smelt so good but could find nothing but dense patches of forest, tall trees and shrubbery around.

His nose tilted up, tentatively sniffing the air.

"Dobe what are you doing?" Sasuke asked but Naruto ignored him as he narrowed down all his other senses, focusing to only his nose to increase its potency like he'd been taught. He caught the scent instantaneously and trailed it. His head whipped from left to right in quick motions before he faced straight, to see an expressionless looking Uchiha regarding him with a raised brow. It was almost like the smell was coming **_from_** Sasuke.

**It can't be…**

"Naruto", Sasuke growled in warning as the blond slowly began to circle him, sniffing around him. He was getting fed up with the other boy's behavior. Even for Naruto, he was acting strange.

Once again, the blond ignored him.

**No way.** Naruto thought as he pulled back to face the irritated looking boy. They regarded each other silently for a moment and then, like some inevitable force moved him, Naruto snorted.

He turned his head away but couldn't stop what happened next as much as he could stop himself from breathing. He busted out laughing. The sound echoed throughout the surrounding, long and loud, the stony look on Sasuke's face only added to his mirth.

"T-Te-Teme", Naruto chuckled out, one hand coming around to grip his slowly aching stomach and the other pressed hard on a tree trunk, keeping him upright as his body shook with force of his laughter. Hey, it wasn't like he got this much amusement every day.

"Do you know you smell like a chick?" He managed between chortles.

"Excuse me?" Inquired Sasuke calmly, voice low and deadly. He twitched in annoyance as Naruto continued in his idiotic display and laughed louder. The Uchiha ground his teeth, fighting to keep his stony mask as anger threatened to break it. He wouldn't give this dead last the satisfaction of riling him.

Sasuke's reaction only caused Naruto to laugh harder. He couldn't believe it; the great Uchiha Sasuke, one of the last surviving members of a once great clan, the possessor of the famed Sharingan and a death glare that struck fear in the hearts of any soul unfortunate enough to encounter it…was giving off pheromones like a bitch in heat.

It was just too much.

"Usuratonkachi" Sasuke ground out, rage punctuating ever word in warning of serious repercussions but Naruto's responded with more heavy laughter.

Sasuke's hand twitched, itching to wrap around the annoying blonds neck. No one dared to laugh at an Uchiha.

Naruto gasped, breathless from laughing so much, and his laughter abruptly stopped. The swift intake of air had brought forth the scent emanating from Sasuke which gave him pause. He could feel his loins tighten as it teased his senses. His demon energy which he'd been trying to keep in check pulsed under his skin.

_**Mine**_.

The blond stumbled at Kyuubi's sudden voice; the demon hadn't spoken much since the merge and he'd almost forgotten that he could. What he said then caught up to Naruto and his eyes widened.

_**Take him**_.

Naruto tensed at the abrupt command. He could feel Kyuubi's energy bubbling more, scorching every cell in his blood as the demon attempted to take over, spurred by the scent Naruto couldn't help but inhale. It was so damn good.

He clenched his eyes shut, willing himself to calm down. He waited for a few seconds before exhaling softly then opening his eyes again to view a pissed looking Uchiha.

_What the hell are you on about Kyuubi! _Naruto yelled at his inner demon, convinced this whole thing was somehow his doing.

He could practically feel Kyuubi rolling his eyes_**. I'm doing nothing kit, this is all natures' plan.**_

Naruto ran a hand through his spiky golden strands, confused and aggravated to no small amount.

_The fuck are you talking about?_

Kyuubi sighed._** Look around kit its spring, you know what that means**_.

When the blond didn't reply, it was Kyuubi's turn to sound aggravated _**Mating season idiot!**_

Naruto huffed, crossing his arms. _Tch, I knew that, what does it have to do with anything._

The fox sighed in exasperation. _**It's the time when animals go into heat and find a mate.**_

The biju holder narrowed his eyes slightly, getting the sneaky suspicion that he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

And indeed he didn't.

_**I'm an animal too Kit,**_ Kyuubi elaborated _**a demon yet still a fox. I'm in heat and by default so are you.**_

The silence that fell over the blond was still and absolute, time itself seemed to stop, and it was only when the demons words processed did Naruto gave a reaction.

"WHAT!"

Sasuke took a step back from the blond who had been seemingly staring off into space for the last few seconds. The yell was so loud that he was sure anyone within a five mile radius could hear. Sometimes he wondered if Naruto would ever grasp the concept of 'silent and deadly a ninja must be'.

Kyuubi snorted in his head. _**Don't act so surprised kit, Hachibi's container told you as much. It was part of the requirements that came with the margining.**_

Naruto mentally sorted through every conversation he had with Killer B before he had a brief recollection of the man saying something similar, but seeing as how it had been long, boring and had nothing to do with their training the blond had blocked it out.

_Oh_.

"Congratulations dobe, you have successfully alerted every living being within the vicinity to our presence", Sasuke spat out, his voice holding a note of barely restrained fury. The blonds' antics had worn on his last nerves and now thanks to him they had lost what remaining sunlight they had. Dusk was settling in and it would be difficult to travel let alone find shelter for the night, Sasuke had been hoping not to have to sleep on the floor _again_.

Naruto stepped closer to glare at him. The scent wafted stronger around them and Naruto could practically **see** Kyuubi shudder in pleasure at the pheromones Sasuke was giving off.

_**Take him, mate.**_

The blond frowned and ignored the command. He could feel his demon struggling to take over but he clenched his jaw to maintain the barest semblance of control. Honestly, he was already fed up with the whole thing.

_First of all I'm not taking Sasuke _**anywhere**_. _He informed_, _irritated_. And second of all,_ he inhaled the scent again_, why the hell does he smell like a bitch begging to be fucked?_

It was true, the pheromones the Uchiha was giving off practically screamed: 'I'm ready, take me!'

Kyuubi chuckled. _**I wouldn't exactly say that kit. It seems like our little Uchiha is going through his teenage hormonal phase**_. Naruto's eyes narrowed warily at the blatant **hunger** in Kyuubi's tone but he arched a brow.

_That doesn't tell me much._

The demon sighed. _**His body is excreting hormones to attract potential…mates.**_ He used the more basic term. _**This is around the age you humans rut like rabbits in heat, no?**_ Kyuubi didn't wait for the reply as they both knew the positive answer. _**At this time every human gives off all kinds of hormones regardless of their gender, it's undetectable to other humans but animals smell it just fine while you humans view it as physical attraction. For a male, the scent is heavier though not as profound as that of a female. To put it simply kit, you can say the Uchiha is also in heat.**_

Naruto wasn't sure how to react at the end of Kyuubi's explanation though he was aware of his bulging eyes and slightly gaping mouth. All that came to mind was: _Somehow it's not that surprising that he's giving off more pheromones than testosterone seeing as how Sasuke was always so girly looking._

_**He does smells good**_, Kyuubi commented as if Naruto hadn't heard enough to scar _**he's really ripe for the taking. **_

The blond snorted at that, he couldn't imagine Sasuke getting it up much less having sex with anyone. The frosty bastard practically embodied the term blue balls.

"Dobe if you're done with making a fool of yourself we can leave now", Sasuke forced out through gritted teeth. Naruto had been standing there for almost thirty minutes, his expressions wavering from annoyance, to anger to shock and finally just plain irritation and the Uchiha had reached the limit of his patience.

Naruto scowled at him. "I didn't ask you to wait teme, you could have left. Tch, and you call me the idiot".

A flash of steel and Naruto thrust out his hand, coated heavily in red chakra, and caught Sasuke sword in a palm, fingers curling around it.

He cut a scathing glare to Sasuke and saw the brief surprise that entered his eyes before he retracted the blade. Naruto surveyed the damage on his palm, lucky that he'd thought to protect his hand as the sword would have severed his fingers clean off. He watched as his healing chakra went to work, closing the deep gash in a matter of seconds. The blond opened his mouth and ran his tongue over the remaining blood trail, licking it clean.

"You try that again, your ass is grass", Naruto growled threateningly.

Sasuke made no indication of it as he sheathed his sword, but for some reason his stomach tightened at the gruff, husky tone of voice as well as the red that briefly flashed in the blonds' eyes.

The blond crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head to the side. "Don't be such a pissy bastard just because you have to sleep outside, we couldn't get accommodation to fit your tastes your majesty", he mocked tauntingly, causing Sasuke to narrow angry onyx orbs at him, fingers itching to pull his sword again. But before he could follow through with another attack, there was some rustling in the bushes beside them. They tensed, body becoming rigid, chakra surging through, ready at will.

A grayish-black badger crawled out of some shrubbery, furred body moving at a steady pace. Sensing no energy from it indicating that the small animal wasn't of the summoning kind, nor was it the type used to replacement jutsu's but a plain woodland creature, Sasuke relaxed his posture slightly. Only to have his hackles up again as the badger began sniffing around him much like Naruto had been doing earlier.

_**The Uchiha's hormones are strong, animals are drawn to it.**_

Naruto didn't doubt that; even from his distance the smell Sasuke was giving off was affecting him, causing his groin to ache with the need to rub up on something, anything.

He ran a tan hand through silky locks. Trust the bastard to overachieve in everything, even this! He supposed it was a good thing they were in the denser part of the forest, still close enough to civilization. Were they to go any deeper, especially with night fast approaching when the more ferocious animals come out, with it being mating season and Sasuke smelling so good, Naruto doubted that either of them would be getting any sleep.

He gave a bland sidelong glance in Sasuke's direction. The badger had begun rubbing up against his leg while the raven stood with a mixed expression of anger, disgust and bewilderment. It was clear that he was clueless as to what his own body was doing.

With a barely audible sigh, Naruto allowed a minute amount of his demon chakra to leak through, letting the energy pressure surround them.

The badger stilled, trembling violently, his head snapped in Naruto's direction a second before he scampered away with his tail behind his legs, disappearing into the opposite direction from whence he came.

Sasuke, who had also felt the energy, froze, body automatically tensing with caution, but that wasn't all it tensed with.

Naruto's nose tilted skyward as the scent became stronger, thicker. He grimaced as Kyuubi began growling needily in his head. Unintentionally, his momentary lapse caused the demon to gain a bit of control. His ears disappeared at the side of his ears disappeared from the side of his head to be replaced by two orange fox one's, red seeped into cerulean orbs, tinting them at the corner while his whisker marks darkened and his spine tingled with the arrival of one tail.

The demon growled again, chest rumbling with the sound and unaware, Naruto growled with it, sound deepening as Sasuke's arousal spiked.

"**Mate**". Naruto's voice had dropped, taking on a gravelly tone close resembling a feral growl as further proof that he was more demon at this point.

He stepped forward.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! What do you think? Is it worth continuing? Please tell me! Oh and I hope this is a great year for you all! :D<strong>


End file.
